moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
New Horde Navy
The New Horde Navy is the naval force of the New Horde. Though it is the Horde's answer to the Grand Alliance Navy, it is vastly smaller than it's counterpart, being comprised mainly of Orcish man-o-wars, Thalassian destroyers and Forsaken battleships. However, it boasts strong vessels and prides itself in its strength of numbers and soldiers. The Horde Navy answers to the Warchief and the Fleet Admiral of the Horde Navies, currently Fleet Admiral Zar'gov. It maintains a similar rank structure as seen in many human and similar navies, including the use of captains and admirals. The New Horde Navy mostly operates out of the Bladefist Bay in Orgrimmar and various outposts around the coasts of Azeroth and Draenor. In contrast to the Alliance navy, which sports a multitude of ship classifications, the Horde navy uses a much more limited selection, with each member race's ships specializing in a certain type of naval warfare. =Orcish Armada= ---- The Orcish Armada is the collective navy of the Nation of Durotar, comprised primarily of tough man-o-war destroyers. Though its ships are far slower than most contemporary vessels, their thick steel armor allows for them to outlast their foes by tanking hits as they grind their enemies to death. The face of the Horde Navy, the Orcish Armada is the second largest force of the navy and has taken part in every major conflict since the war against the Lich King. The Orcish Armada is currently headed by Fleet Admiral Zar'gov. =Forsaken Navy= ---- The Forsaken Navy is the largest and most versatile naval force of the Horde Navy. It is widely regarded as both one of the most powerful and one of the worst fleets on the seas due to the fact that the Forsaken do not build ships; rather, they dredge up ships from the seas, making minor repairs to them and reviving them with infernal and necromantic energies. This allows them to outnumber nearly every other known naval fleet on Azeroth, but this is also their weakness. Damaged by water and whatever had originally destroyed them, the ships of the Forsaken Navy are easily sunk once more when pitted against better designed and maintained ships. Due to the significant failure of the Forsaken Navy when a naval blockade was destroyed by a single 7th Legion submarine during the Invasion of Gilneas, the Forsaken Navy was re-delegated primarily to troop transport, though Forsaken battleships were a common sight on the seas of Draenor during the Iron War and the Windrunner Fleet has remained in active service throughout the war against the Legion. The Forsaken Navy is currently headed by Dread-Admiral Tattersail. =Thalassian Navy= ---- The Thalassian Navy is a small fleet primarily comprised of swift elven destroyer ships. Though smaller than most other ships, the slim size and sail configuration of the Thalassian destroyer makes it a fast, highly maneuverable warship that has seen notable service in wartime. =Bilgewater Flotilla= ---- The Bilgewater Flotilla refers to the small fleet of steam-powered goblin vessels. Though typically smaller and slower than most ships fielded by the Horde, the goblin vessels provide heavy firepower to the Horde Navy. =Golden Fleet= ---- The Golden Fleet was the naval military force of the Zandalari Empire, led by the God King Rastakhan. Regarded as one of the strongest naval forces in Azeroth, the Zandalari joined with the Horde following the faction's help in the Zandalari homeland, Zandalar. Category:New Horde Navy Category:Naval Fleets Category:New Horde Category:Horde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Military